


But Always Here

by NoxBadWolf



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, rare stuff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBadWolf/pseuds/NoxBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi haría cualquier cosa para cumplir los deseos de su hermano. Aunque estos lo lleven involuntariamente a desarrollar sus instintos. Por suerte, le funciona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni. Lamentablemente ni en mis peores pesadillas yo habría podido crear a Momo. 
> 
> Aviso: Este fanfiction se escribió en respuesta de "Te reto a escribir de…", perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club, en respuesta a lo pedido por zero-0017.

—¿Quieres ir a por un helado?

Tres segundos. Diez segundos. Un minuto. Silencio.

—¿Hayato?

—¿Eh? – Kisumi suspiró. Su hermano estaba muy distraído últimamente.

—Hace calor, ¿Quieres un helado?

El niño negó con la cabeza y continuo mirando al suelo y pateando piedras mientras caminaba agarrado de su mano.

Un ligero sentimiento de remordimiento se instaló en su pecho, su conciencia reprochándole que no debía usar a su hermano con propósitos meramente egoístas. En su defensa, pensaba que estar en curso de natación le ayudaría a superar su miedo y a ser más… como un niño normal. Vamos que ya empezaba a darle miedo que en vez de hablar comenzara a expresarse de otras maneras. Vale, debía dejar de ver películas de terror.

—¿Quieres otra cosa? Panes Iwatobi, chocolate, dulces, frituras, caballa… Debes comer después de nadar, para recuperar energía y todo eso que dice mamá.

—¿Podemos ir a ver nadar a señores grandes como tú?

Kisumi suspiró. Cumpliría el único capricho de su hermano porque era lo único que había pedido en meses. Las personas no debían ser egoístas – uno de los principios con los que su madre les había criado – pero el poco interés de Hayato por su felicidad propia era casi extremo.

Makoto se encontraba enseñando a los niños, por lo tanto supuso que el equipo de Iwatobi no se encontraría entrenando a esas horas. Además comenzaba a hacer algo de frio y por nada del mundo permitiría que Hayato se resfriara.

—No soy un señor grande, Hayato.

El pequeño entorno los ojos como si lo que dijera su hermano mayor no tuviera el menor sentido.

—Tachibana-san si es grande. Es más grande que tú. Él fue un señor antes que tú.

Parecía como si realmente lo admirara. Más que a él que era su hermano mayor y lo estaba llevando a ver "señores grandes" nadar. El razonamiento lineal de su hermano le recordó que seguía siendo un niño pequeño, vulnerable e irremediablemente adorable. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Vamos, te llevare a conocer más nadadores grandes.

* * *

Por su expresión, supo que no era eso lo que su hermano esperaba. Desde luego el tampoco. Y es que no muchas personas podrían encontrar grande al chico de cabello gris cortado con regla que les recibía. Ni siquiera su hermano, y menos ahora que lo cargaba en brazos y veía al de ojos azules desde arriba.

—Disculpe señorito ¿sabe dónde nadan los señores grandes?

El chico lo miró pidiendo ayuda para interpretar correctamente las palabras del niño.

—Hola. ¿Podemos ver las prácticas desde las gradas? Por cierto, soy Kisumi, él es mi hermano Hayato. Estudie en la escuela con Sousuke…

El de cabello gris no había dicho una sola palabra. Lucia desesperado. De hecho, lo abrumaba la cantidad de palabras y las miradas violeta dirigidas a él.

—I-iré a preguntarle a Rin-sempai.

—¿He hecho algo mal? – preguntó Hayato.

De acuerdo, si alguien saliera corriendo con tan solo hablar con él, se preguntaría lo mismo. Tal vez solicitar permiso de parte del único chico al que se habían encontrado no había sido lo más sensato. Rin. El nombre le sonaba de algo.

Solo esperaba que no fuera el mismo Rin del cual Sousuke hablaba con devoción de vez en cuando. Porque… sinceramente odiaba a ese Rin a pesar de no haberlo conocido realmente.

* * *

Por lo tanto, lógicamente debía ser ese Rin.

" _Los dientes de tiburón son lo más impresionante en el_ " " _Claro, eso junto con los giros que hace dentro del agua, entonces parece un verdadero tiburón_ ", " _Por supuesto que nunca podrás ser como el, mucho menos cuando regrese de Australia. Porque regresará_ ". Y eso último lo decía con tanto anhelo que él deseaba que "Rin" sufriera un accidente en el avión o algo similar. " _Cabello magenta. ¿Acaso has visto tú al alguien con cabello magenta?"._  Y no solo era Sousuke: " _Verás, teníamos un amigo llamado Rin. Haru y el competían regularmente_ ". " _Nadie nada como Rin_ "

—¡Hola! Soy Rin. Me han dicho que quieren ver la práctica. ¿No son espías del Iwatobi, verdad?

—Rin – Kisumi tan solo pudo limitarse a asentir con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Por alguna razón, a Hayato le resultaba graciosa la situación. Se removió en los brazos de su hermano hasta que este lo bajó. Entonces se dirigió hacia Rin.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Hayato. Queremos ver nadar a los señores grandes.

Rin rio.  _Dientes de tiburón_. Kisumi apretó la mandíbula.

Entonces comprendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era acaparar a Rin para el solo. Sin importar lo que sintiera el mismo o los demás chicos que parecían girar en torno a este.

—Por supuesto pequeño. Sígueme, te mostraré el camino a las gradas.

Dejando lejos toda sutileza, Kisumi poso una mano en un hombro de Rin. Era más bajo que él.

—Gracias. A mi hermano le encantará verles entrenar.

* * *

—Disculpa ¿Has visto a Sousuke?

Tal vez debió preguntarle a otro que no fuera el chico bajo de ojos azules que a pesar de que el cabello gris casi se los ocultaba, era evidente que seguía mirándolo de… esa extraña manera. Pero parecía intentar evitar mirarle, hablarle, sonrojarse…

Entonces Kisumi sonrió. Y paso su brazo por encima de los hombros del otro chico.

—Creo que quieres mostrarme el camino para encontrarle.

El chico asintió enérgicamente.

* * *

—¡NITORI—SEMPAIIIIIII!

El salto del chico debajo de su brazo le hizo saltar a su vez.

Era extraño, pero podría jurar que la cara de Nitori no podía decidirse entre un rojo furioso y un pálido mortal. Le extrañó que no se desmayara.

—M—momo— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quería que me ayudaras a preparar una sorpresa para Gou—chan. Pero ¿Quién es él?

—Soy Kisumi. Busco a Sousuke.

—Está en los vestidores. Por allá. – Le señaló un pasillo. Desde donde estaban se percibía el olor a cloro así que Kisumi decidió confiar en el de cabello naranja.

Que le miraba como si prometiera secuestrarlo esa noche. Y desayunarlo al día siguiente.

—De acuerdo. Un gusto conocerte, Momo. Nos vemos luego Nitori.

Hacerle un guiño o no hacerlo. Esa era la cuestión. ¿Por qué no?

La cara de Nitori se decidió por el rojo furioso.

* * *

—Entra y empieza a actuar como una persona normal antes de que te demande por acoso.

Y ese era el Sousuke que conocía. Kisumi suspiró sin poder evitar sonreír.

—¿Cómo va tu hombro?

Desafortunadamente se había perdido la mejor parte, porque el chico ya empezaba a ponerse la última prenda antes de los zapatos cuando se había paralizado bajo el marco de la puerta.

No recibió respuesta, ni siquiera una reacción o signo de que su pregunta hubiera sido escuchada.

De modo que esperó. Como siempre lo hacía con él. A que lo notara, a que decidiera hablarle, a que lo entendiera, a que dejara de hablar de Rin… a que terminara de empacar sus cosas en la maleta deportiva y se dirigiera a la salida esperando que le siguiera.

—Te vi con tu hermano. ¿Ahora estas interesado en nadar?

De hecho, cansado de esperar, una vez había considerado esa posibilidad.

—No. Pero espero que Hayato si lo esté – se encogió de hombros buscando algo en el rostro de su compañero que miraba al final del pasillo.

Su rostro no expresó nada, pero la señal que le indicaba que le siguiera hizo saltar su corazón.

Una habitación. Lo estaba llevando a su habitación. Si no fuese porque el paso que marcaba el moreno era lento, por el rictus de dolor disimilado en su rostro… correría.

—¿No deberías estar con él en este momento?

Si. No. No importaba, nada importaba.

—La hermana de "Rin" se entretuvo con él. Supongo que puedo demorarme un poco.

—Gou.

Eso había dicho ella. Era más bonita que su hermano. No entendía porque los chicos parecían estar más interesados por Rin que por ella. Lo que no podía negar, era que los Matsouka parecían ser unas personas interesantes.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Lo siguiente que supo es que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Tal vez Sousuke se lo había pedido, tal vez la había cerrado por iniciativa propia. Tal vez se precipito mucho al buscarlo. Tal vez, después de todo ahora era el quien le esperaba.

Pensó que su cara se debía parecer a la de Nitori cuando las prendas que cubrían el torso musculoso de su amigo dejaron de cubrirlo.

Fue solo gracias al intento fallido por regular su pulso por medio de respiraciones, que se dio el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que aquella no era la invitación que estaba esperando…

Y que el rojo hombro de su amigo necesitaba tan desesperadamente un tratamiento que se lo estaba pidiendo a él.

Quería preguntarle que le había ocurrido, pero tenía una idea bastante aproximada. Quería que dejara esa expresión abatida, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo. Quería curarlo, pero no creía que se lo permitiera. Pero sobre todo, quería hacer algo más que estar parado en frente suyo, impotente y sin hacer nada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? – porque fuera cual fuera su respuesta, eso sería lo que el querría.

Sousuke resoplo y señaló con la mano de su brazo bueno la litera que parecía corresponderle.

—Tan solo tráeme el calmante y el aerosol.

Se apresuró a obedecer. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que obviamente compartía habitación. Y a juzgar por algunos elementos aleatorios en la otra litera, puedo determinar muy bien de quien era. Pero eso no importaba. No cuando Sousuke sufría a tal punto de pedirle ayuda.

No dejó que el otro se levantará de la silla del escritorio o hiciera cualquier movimiento. Sacó una pastilla, se la puso en la boca sin pensar en lo que hacía y le pasó una botella de agua. Y mientras Sousuke tragaba, se apresuró a leer las instrucciones del aerosol que parecía tener la propiedad de calmarlo.

En las instrucciones decía que era mejor si la piel estaba húmeda al momento de aplicarlo, de modo que tomo la botella de la mano del chico y humedeció la punta de la camisa que se había quitado previamente. Entonces finalmente pudo pasar sus manos sobre esa piel. Ahora febril y roja; pero eso no hacía que el corazón le latiera más lento.

Estaba tan cerca, que podía percibir como la respiración de Sousuke variaba de acuerdo con la cantidad de dolor y presión que sentía. Podía olerlo: cloro, sudor, noche. Le encantaba. Podía sentirlo, tembloroso y caliente. Podía oírla, suave y entrecortada, la respiración que se empeñaba en controlar. A diferencia suya, el moreno parecía tener éxito en su intento.

Y cuando terminó de humedecer su piel, empezando a aplicar el calmante, todo se fue a la mierda.

El control solo le alcanzó hasta que termino con el calmante, lo tiro a cualquier lugar, y sin importarle si sus labios se dañaban por el roce con el químico, los acerco al borde de la zona roja, y la bordeo toda, suavemente con sus labios, oliendo, sintiendo, intentando respirar y no lastimar.

Y supo que debía huir en ese instante. Pero no sin antes atarse un momento más a él.

—Mañana pasaré por ti. Y te llevaré con un médico.

No había visto su rostro desde que se había perdido. De modo que no supo que la cara del moreno había optado por parecer mortalmente pálida, aun cuando cerró la puerta del otro lado tras de sí.

* * *

(:)

* * *

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a Kisumi?

—Esta tarde. Pero me dijiste que prepararíamos algo para Gou, no que me preguntarías que he hecho en el día, Momo.

—Ya, pues Gou tendrá que esperar un poco más.

* * *

—No recordaba a Kisumi. Parece un chico agradable.

—…

—Sousuke, ¿estás bien?

—¿Por qué la pregunta, Matsouka?

—Porque parece que fueras a vomitar. Deben ser los nervios. Dos días para la prueba. Esta vez Haru no me ganará. Antes de irse, Kisumi dijo que iría, pero no sabe a quién apoyará.

* * *

—Déjame adivinar. Caballa de nuevo.

Haru no se molestó en asentir porque Makoto ya conocía la respuesta. Comenzó a servir un segundo plato.

—Por cierto, Kisumi irá al torneo. Llevará a Hayato. Está entusiasmado con la idea de ver a los "Señores grandes" nadar.

—…

—Haru… ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar de Kisumi?

Si Haru quisiera hablar de algo en realidad, hubiera respondido.

* * *

—¿Serás mi hermana? – los grandes ojos violetas le ordenaban concederle todo.

Por suerte, ese tipo de chantaje emocional no funcionaba en ella desde que había conocido a Nagisa.

—No cariño, pero nos veremos en el torneo. ¿Te parece?

—¡Sí! ¿Me darás helado?

—Creo que tu hermano te había ofrecido.

—Sí, pero quiero que guarde su dinero. Porque está enamorado y todo el mundo sabe que cuando alguien está enamorado, se vuelve pobre y flaco si no tiene suficiente dinero.

—Pues es una suerte que yo no esté tan enamorada de Sou, entonces.

* * *

— ¿Quién es Sou? – la pregunta de Hayato lo sobresaltó.

—N-no sé. ¿Quién te habló de él?

—Gou. Dijo que era una suerte que no estuviera tan enamorada de él.

—Oh.

—Vamos a casa. Tengo sueño. ¿Vendremos a ver a los señores grandes nadar de nuevo?

Quiso negarse. Pero la excusa para volver no era algo que pudiera desperdiciar, a pesar de todo.

—Cuando tú quieras Hayato. Pero no dejaras de aprender en la escuela de natación.

* * *

_(:)_

* * *

Su nombre. Una y otra vez.

Ahora parecía que todo el club Samezuka le conociera. Lo cual era sumamente incomodo ya que vestía con el logo del club Iwatobi al igual que su hermano. Pero a pesar de ignorar repetidos llamados, ya no puede evitar más un eventual encuentro cuando repentinamente siente su mano ser apresada por otra más pequeña.

—¡Nitori-san! — le reconoce Hayato antes de saltarle encima al de ojos azules.

—¡oh! Hayato. Que lindo de tu parte acompañarnos hoy.

¿En qué momento esos dos habían creado la suficiente confianza para… parecer hermanos?

Tal vez no debió llevar a Hayato dos días seguidos al club de natación. Al principio pensaba que solo se le acercaban como abejas (y su hermano fuera miel) las chicas del instituto, señoras del mercado, personas en los buses, en la calle… pensándolo bien que un par de grupos de musculosos nadadores lo adoraran no podría calificarse de inusual. Pero si de irritante.

Antes era el que se llevaba todas las miradas de adoración. Pero aquello ya no tenía remedio, no cuando el mismo adoraba a su hermano al punto de descuidar el baloncesto con el fin de poder cuidarlo como se merecía.

Y al parecer finalmente lo estaba haciendo bien.

Eso le decía la risa de Hayato mientras Nitori les presentaba tímidamente a los miembros del Samezuka. Porque — no sabía si afortunada, o desafortunadamente — aún no había visto a ningún Iwatobi.

Dejó la comida que habían llevado para que no les diera hambre y una cobija que había tomado en precaución por si Hayato se aburría y le daba sueño en las gradas. Entonces avisaron que la primera competencia — espalda — comenzaría en diez minutos.

Volvió apresurado a por su hermano en el pasillo, porque los nadadores del Samezuka pronto deberían estar en los vestidores para… lo que hiciesen mientras pasaban las demás carreras.

Realmente no estaba preparado para ver a Sousuke sonriendo a pesar del dolor que obviamente era consecuencia de tener en brazos a un Hayato que casi le exigía ser un propulsor de cohete.

_Seguro le pareció el señor más grande y apropiado para hacerlo volar._

Kisumi encontró la escena adorable solo un segundo antes de lanzarse hacia ellos y arrebatar a Hayato de los brazos de su… amigo. Tal vez.

No lo había visto desde… aquella vez. Se había asegurado de que la cita pagada al fisioterapeuta (pagada porque en realidad le resulto gratis, ventajas de ser Kisumi) coincidiera con su hora de visita ahora obligada.

—¡Eh! Sousuke. Las carreras comenzarán pronto. Será mejor que… ya sabes. Vayas. Porque…

Después del guiño que le habían dedicado, su cerebro decidió convertirse en sopa de caballa.

…Hasta muchos días después.

* * *

Se miró los dedos de los pies intentando recordar con cuantas personas había coqueteado en las últimas semanas. Medio club Samezuka, tres cuartos del Iwatobi (el chico de gafas le había asustado de entrada con su exposición sobre por qué lo consideraba "bello") dos chicas del instituto, un chico en el bus camino al instituto… seguro se le escapaba alguien. Igual no era relevante.

Los diez dedos de las manos, y en una maniobra espectacular, tres del pie izquierdo. Necesitaba que alguien lo detuviera.

El ser humano ha evolucionado y junto con el su posición para enfrentarse a las situaciones. Una cebra corría al ver a un león, las abejas se acercan a las flores, Hayato lucia indefenso clamando protección, Makoto enrojecía y se llevaba una mano al cuello en caso de sentirse avergonzado. Kisumi coqueteaba si se sentía rechazado, o desesperado.

Era su extraño mecanismo de defensa. Crear sonrisas dedicadas a él en otros y apropiarse de ellas.

Y eso haría al volver esa tarde al club Samezuka

* * *

—¡Deja de mirar a la entrada! ¡Nitori-sempaiiiii!

Momo tenía razón, debía dejar de esperarlo, y mejor prepararse para estar presentable cuando llegara.

—Tienes razón. ¿Cuál de mis bañadores me queda mejor?

Empezó a oír golpes de algo sólido contra la pared, pero no les prestó atención porque realmente debía concentrarse, y aparentemente Momo no opinaría sobre su ropa esta vez.

* * *

—Tranquilízate hermanita. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Rin estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana le diera pocas sorpresas. Que entrara corriendo a su habitación y ya se encaminara hacia la salida, constituía una de ellas y eso no le gustaba.

—¡Ha llegado Hayato! Kisumi, me prometió ayer que podía tenerlo durante toda la práctica.

Cuando Rin asimilo la información que de su hermana se moría por ser madre sustituta, entendió un hecho más interesante.

—Entonces Kisumi está libre. Después de todo ayer entrené demasiado.

Y como si no fuera suficientemente estúpido hablarle al espejo, Rin comenzó a buscar en su armario.

* * *

La entrega del niño se había realizado con éxito. Ahora su plan de escape. No había visto a Sousuke, y realmente deseaba mantener la situación de esa manera. Hasta el momento había funcionado.

Era casi invierno y no era muy sensato caminar hasta donde aún entrenaban los de Iwatobi, pero dado que había llegado a la conclusión de que era emocionalmente masoquista, decidió que conseguir un beso de Haru era una buena idea que le distraería de… otros conflictos interiores.

Además debía reconocer que la semana anterior había hecho un pequeño progreso haciéndole sonreír.

Se sentía muy satisfecho de sí mismo… hasta que choco con el objeto de sus sueños-no-húmedos-mas-bien-pesadillas. Al ver en los ojos aguamarina solo llego a una conclusión:

_Adiós, Haru._

* * *

Gou casi entendía. Momo no entendía. Pero eso no evito que se rieran tanto como el reto de los nadadores del Samezuka, cuando Nitori lanzo al agua unas gafas oscuras tipo piloto que llevaba sin motivo alguno Rin, en venganza a la vergonzosa bajada de pantalones de la que había sido víctima.

Entonces Gou también entendió porque (al terminar su revisión del estado de los músculos del día) la mayoría de los chicos llevaban sus mejores trajes de baño.

También entendió porque se veían decepcionados.

Pero no entendía del todo los gritos de su hermano y su amigo.

—¡Déjamelo, yo lo vi primero! — gritaba con una autoridad insólita Nitori.

—Eso fue casualidad. ¡Me sonrió a mi antes que a ti!

—¡Mentiroso Rin-sempaiiii!

Entonces cayeron a la piscina. Con ropa incluida.

Lo tenían bien empleado, por ciegos.

—¿Por qué se pelean esos niños? — pregunto Hayato cuando el espectáculo finalizo.

Gou frunció el ceño. Hasta Hayato había notado que aquella muestra de inmadurez merecía un reconocimiento.

Suspiró y miro los grandes ojos violetas que esperaban una respuesta. Estaba más que segura de que el pequeño sería un rompecorazones algún día.

—Porque tu hermano tiene un don. Pregúntale cuando le veas.

Lo cual, esperaba ella, no sería esa noche.

Después de todo no era un plan mediocre el que había ideado con Sousuke. Después de todo, no estaba tan enamorada de el como para negarle la felicidad evidente en sus ojos cuando veía al chico con su hermano. Después de todo, tenia una piscina llena de músculos de donde escoger.

* * *

Kisumi no decidía si era algo muy bueno y romántico que estuvieran compartiendo ese profundo beso en la playa por el ambiente romántico que brindaba la puesta del sol y el sonido de las gaviotas; o muy malo porque era un lugar público y no podía desnudarle para hacerle todo lo que deseaba si no quería ir a parar a prisión por exhibicionismo o conducta inapropiada en un lugar público.

La lengua de su aparentemente-ahora-novio, dejó su boca para descender por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Si seguía chupando de aquella manera, no podría disimular la marca al día siguiente. Y sinceramente le importaba una caballa. Sousuke dejo de chupar su cuello, dándole tiempo a que su respiración intentara normalizarse, cosa que no paso. Al contrario, su corazón latió con fuerza al ver la sonrisa malvada en los ojos aguamarina, antes de sentir la presión de unos ahora conocidos dientes en su clavícula.

No pudo retener más el gemido que luchaba por salir de su boca desde hacía ya varios minutos.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Sou! Es suficiente. O te detienes, o nos vamos.

Sousuke se detuvo.

Entonces Kisumi noto que casi era de noche.

—¡Oh, joder! Hayato. Debo ir a por él.

Pero no pudo levantarse, porque un par de musculosos brazos lo clavaron contra la arena. De nuevo.

—El está bien. Gou ya lo habrá dejado en casa. Y creo que no te esperan esta noche.

Era mucha información para asimilar. Dios, si ni siquiera podía intentar asimilarlo porque sus neuronas habían hecho corto circuito, dejándolo a merced las hormonas y el instinto.

—Oh.

Kisumi no funcionaba de manera normal, pero de alguna manera, los celos hacían parte del instinto. Después de un como silencio, este decidió arruinarlo todo.

—¿Qué hay de Rin?

Sousuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Matsouka? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Le querías. Cuando estudiábamos juntos no hablabas de otra cosa. Aun estas cerca de él. Le quieres. ¿Verdad?

Entonces, a pesar de que el rostro del Samezuka seguía impasible, sus ojos brillaron. Kisumi sintió su corazón caer en un hondo precipicio.

—Por supuesto. De una manera similar a la que quieres a Hayato.

Quería preguntar más, indagar, asegurarse. Porque sabía que estaba a punto de entregarlo todo y no quería luego lamentarse de una decisión precipitada. Pero lo cierto es que llevaba años pensando en ello.

De modo que solo se acercó de nuevo a Sousuke y le besó. Dejándole hacer todas las promesas que quisiera sobre lo que harían en el futuro.

Por el momento, volvería a besar ese hombro. Lo sanaría a punta de besos y saliva. Llenaría el otro cuerpo de primeras veces y lo marcaria por completo. Entonces volvería a ver esa sonrisa.

La sonrisa que le dedicaban en ese momento.

—Deberíamos ir a un lugar más cómodo. Me empieza a doler el hombro. — pero la verdad es que no parecía sufrir en absoluto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda en la aplicación? — se ofreció sugerentemente Kisumi.

—Contaba con tu disposición para ayudarme.

—Cuando quieras.

… _ **THE END…**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :) Amo a Kisumi, necesito mas de el ¡Escriban mas de el!  
> Perdón por poner que Kisumi no conocía a Rin, según lo que entendí (que alguien me corrija si me equivoco) aunque se conocieron, no llegaron a relacionarse como tal. Pero si se lo suficiente como para que hablaran de ellos. Me servia ese hecho para la historia.  
> Tuve problemas con en titulo. Me inspire repentinamente por el super monisimo comic Always Raining Here, pero no tiene mucho sentido decir eso xD. Como sea...  
> Nos leemos luego, supongo.
> 
> Nox BadWolf


End file.
